


When you say you love me, know I love you more

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Crying Alec Lightwood, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soft Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Stressed Alec Lightwood, Stressed Magnus Bane, Supportive Magnus Bane, Sweet Alec Lightwood, Sweet Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: It's been a long few weeks of minimum Magnus time and it all comes to a head at the hunters moon after getting drunk with his siblings.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	When you say you love me, know I love you more

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I know it’s been a while and I’m so sorry for that! I’ve been diagnosed with depression and between school and work, it’s been super hard to find energy to write. This isn’t my best work at all but you deserve something from me especially after all this time of me not able to write for you guys! Thank you all for your continuous patience and support. You truly have no idea how much it means to me <3

Alec looks to the door of the Hunter's Moon longingly, wanting his sparkly husband to come in and take him home. His siblings are wonderful, really they are, but Magnus is just better. 

"What's wrong big brother? You're brooding which is not a good look on you." Isabelle asks, grabbing his arm as Alec takes another sip of his cocktail and makes a disgusted face. 

He hates cocktails but he misses Magnus and as he gets more drunk, he missed Magnus more so he can't help drinking the drink he associates with his husband. The only time he likes cocktails is if Magnus is drinking them and he gets to kiss him. He misses Magnus' mouth so much. 

"I miss Magnus." Alec complains, dropping his head to rest on his crossed arms lying against the table. 

"It's okay. You'll go home to him soon." Clary pats his arm with an encouraging smile. 

"No, I mean like I really miss him!" Alec reiterates because they just don't seem to understand.

"What do you mean buddy?" Jace inquires as he chugs the rest of his beer. They're all fairly tipsy at this point in the night, but no one is a lightweight like Alec so he’s clearly more tipsy than the rest of them. 

"Well, lately things have been busy..." Alec starts, watching as they all nod simultaneously, "And I've just barely been able to see him. Normally we have time to hug and make out and-" Jace holds up his arm and waves it before Alec can continue. 

"Okay, I think we get it now. You just want to spend more time with him." Alec nods. 

"Then why didn't he come here with us tonight?" Simon asks, downing his shot of plasma with only a small grimace. 

"Because he wanted me to spend time with you guys without him, which makes no sense! I mean, sure you're okay, but Magnus is the best person on this planet. Why would I want to spend time with anyone else?" 

Izzy chuckles and tries not to feel jealous for Magnus stealing away her favorite person. Jace, on the other hand, frowns and sinks back in the booth, turning to Clary. 

"And I just miss him!" Alec wails, shoving his drink to the side and blinking away tears from his eyes. 

Clary, Jace, Izzy, and Simon look at Alec in bewilderment as he begins to cry.

"I think this is a Magnus only problem." Izzy whispers, slipping out her phone and sending him a text to get Alec ASAP. "I don't know how to handle him when he's a sad drunk. Or drunk at all, really." Izzy murmurs in Clary's ear as Alec slumps down in the booth, his face in his hands. 

"Guess what hermano?" Isabelle says, causing Alec to shrug in response. 

"I texted Magnus and he's going to come get you." 

This causes Alec to perk up, and his eyes widen as he tries to understand what Izzy said to him. 

"Wait...Magnus knew I was upset? So he's coming to spend time with me?"

"Well, no-" Izzy starts, but Jace smacks her lightly on the arm with a laugh, muttering, "Let him think that it's adorable." 

Izzy is just about to respond when he sees Magnus step through the door to the Hunter's Moon, immediately finding the booth Alec's in and walking towards him. 

"Alexander?" Alec's head whips around at Magnus' concerned yet eloquent voice, and then he's crying again because damn he misses Magnus with every single cell in his body and he looks so beautiful. 

"Magnus, you're here! How did you know I wanted to see you?" Magnus slides into the booth next to him, Alec clinging to his side and curling his fingers into his shirt. 

"Darling, what's wrong?" Magnus asks, cupping both of his cheeks and staring into those heartbreaking watery eyes.

Alec blinks up at Magnus, a few tears slipping down his cheeks as he sniffles. 

"Alexander," Magnus coos, "you have to talk to me, baby. Why are you crying?"

"Because I miss you." Alec murmurs, leaning against the hand presses against his cheek. 

Magnus' expression of concern is replaced with confusion as he says, "You miss me? That's why you're sobbing at what was supposed to be a fun night out with your siblings?"

"Not fun unless you're there. I tried to tell them..." 

"Tell them what, darling? It's alright, there's no need to cry." Magnus pulls Alec to his chest and rubs his back as he turns to face the rest of Alec's friends. 

"What happened?" He asks with a frown. All four of them shrug and Magnus sharpens his glare until Jace sighs and says, "Nothing actually happened. We were just talking about how our lives have been and all the sudden Alec said he missed you and just started crying. Like sobbing, dude. We never said or did anything." Everyone else nods and Magnus turns back to Alec. 

"Can I take you home, my love?" Alec nods and starts to follow Magnus like a lost puppy as he stands up and starts for the door.

Once they’re outside, the cold breeze that pushes through the alleyway causes Alec to shiver, and even though the alcohol is making his cheeks red and flushed, he still regrets just wearing a thin shirt and no jacket. 

“Come on Alexander, let’s go home.” Magnus says softly, linking their fingers together as he summons a golden portal out of thin air. 

Alec hums in awe, remembering just how magical his husband is before following him through the portal, where Magnus and their loft is waiting for him. 

Once the portal closes Magnus wraps an arm around Alec’s waist and runs a hand through his hair, making Alec sigh.

Then the alcohol hits his again and he realizes Magnus will have to stop hugging him because there’s always another client, always another mission, always another potion or another call for help. 

“Please don’t leave.” Alec cries, clinging onto Magnus’ jacket as sobs rack his body. 

“Shh, never. I’ll never leave, Alexander. I’m right here.” 

"I love you." Alec murmurs, before letting out another sob. 

"I love you too, so much. Are you sad because you love me?"

Alec shakes his head and looks at Magnus as he stutters out, "N-no! Never! I'm sad because we hardly have time to say that to each other. We don't get to kiss anymore or cuddle or even eat together and I'm just sad because I love you so much but I can't show it anymore!"

Realization hits Magnus like a tidal wave and he bundles Alec in his arms and holds him tightly, just the way he loves to be held. "Oh, sweetheart, my perfect Alexander." Magnus is moved by so much emotion he doesn't know what else to say other than sweet nothings that seem to soothe Alec. They’ve both been working so hard in their respective careers, Magnus gaining back clients after getting his old position back and Alec rebuilding an Institute destroyed by Jonathan. 

Magnus honestly didn’t think to stop and remember that no matter how busy they are, they’re still spouses and still need to take time away for themselves. 

"And I just can't tell you how I feel right now which makes me even more sad." Alec murmurs against his shoulder. 

"Oh, no darling, that's okay. I know you're really emotional right now, and you're having a hard time sorting things out in that pretty little head of yours. You don't have to tell me anything right now. We can talk when you feel better, okay?"

"Promise?" Alec wipes his face against Magnus' coat, which should have Magnus scowling in disgust but it's so adorable he can't help but smile. 

"Of course I promise. Let's go to bed, okay?"

"Will you stay with me?" Alec asks. 

"Always." 

Magnus tugs Alec to the bedroom, helping him out of his clothes and into sweatpants. He flicks his wrist and a hangover potion along with a glass of ice water appears on his nightstand. 

“Here, drink this potion and then all the water. They’ll make you feel better in the morning.” Alec eyes the green potion in hesitation for one minute before shrugging and downing it. He makes a disgusted face that looks way too adorable and Magnus hands the glass of water over. 

Alec slides into bed, immediately opening his arms and whining for a hug. Magnus chuckles and then wraps his arms around Alec, pressing sweet kisses onto his face until Alec giggles happily and curls into the silk sheets. Magnus gets into bed, one hand carding through Alec’s hair as he begins to snore as soon as his head hits the pillow, the other hand typing out apology emails to his clients that a family emergency came up and he had to reschedule his meetings for tomorrow. 

Then he banishes his laptop back to his apothecary and kisses Alec’s temple softly before falling asleep next to him. 

———

Magnus wakes up the next morning to see for his hazel eyes staring back at him. Magnus stretches his feet and smiles, brushing some hair away from Alec’s forehead. 

“How are you feeling, darling?” 

"Okay. Look, I'm sorry-"

Magnus presses a finger to his lips. "Nuh-uh, none of that. I think we're fairly attached to each other after all we've went through, and I was so caught up on getting my job back that I didn't see how much you really needed me. If anyone needs to be sorry, it's me.”

"No, it's not your fault either. We're both trying to get back to normal life after everything, and I'm not trying to take you away from your job and position because I know it means the world to you."

"My job doesn't even carry a fraction of the importance that you do. I should have been more aware and noticed that you were more overwhelmed and needed an out. Just because the world goes back to normal doesn’t mean we have to ignore the signs when we’re in need of comfort.” 

Alec nods and reaches for one of Magnus’ hands. “Did you cure my headache or something? I was expecting to wake up feeling worse than I actually did.”

"I gave you a hangover potion before you went to bed so you wouldn't wake up feeling too bad. I figured we could spend the day together. Izzy texted me and said she's got the Institute under control for today." 

"Don't you have clients?" Alec asks, playing with Magnus' fingers. 

"I rescheduled them all last night once I got you to sleep.” 

Alec sighs and says "See, I don't like that. I hate you having to choose between me and your job."

"Darling, I didn't exactly choose just for you. I'm exhausted myself and I knew we'd be able to spend time together. Not everything is about you!" Magnus teases with a glint of mischief in his eyes as he swings his leg over Alec's stomach and straddles him. 

"But in all honestly though, are you alright? I know you normally internalize things but I wanted to clear the air before we got carried away.” Magnus grins, cupping Alec’s red cheeks and brushing his thumbs over his cheekbones.

“I promise you I’m good. I just think I pushed away those signs that I needed to take a break. And with you kinda unable to pull me back from my workaholic spurts I just couldn’t find any reason to stop. And it all came to a head last night. I didn’t mean to scare you. I know it’s alarming when I start crying like that.” 

“You didn’t scare me. I’m just glad you’re okay, and back to your normal happy and sweet self. At least your normal happy and sweet self with me. I hate seeing my Alexander cry like that.”

“I know, I hated feeling so vulnerable.” 

“Hey, you never have to hide how you feel. Especially not with me. Perhaps when we’re less, uhm...preoccupied...” Magnus raises an eyebrow, glancing down at their positions. “We can set a day of the week where we both take the evening off no matter what and stay in and just be. We can make something for dinner and watch a movie or just cuddle on the balcony. But no distractions, just us.”

“I’d like that a lot. Is that what we’re gonna do right now?” Alec slides a hand up Magnus’ thigh. 

Magnus nods. “We have plenty of options of what we can do with our time. We can spend the day with each other, like I've said three times." Magnus teases, complete with a dramatic sigh and fond eye roll.

"Starting right now?" Alec murmurs, tilting his head up to capture Magnus' mouth.

"Of course. I think we're pretty much on the same page about that.” Magnus winks, leaning down to kiss Alec again. 

"Good." Alec mutters before flipping them over and muffling Magnus' squeal with his mouth.


End file.
